


Bet Your Ass

by Drarry_lovers_1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_lovers_1994/pseuds/Drarry_lovers_1994
Summary: Halle gets a strange summons to the bank. Her life and the entire Wizarding world are about to change completely!
Relationships: Female Harry/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	Bet Your Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just using them for this story! This is my second ever fanfic, first multi relationship fic. Suggestions are more than welcome and appreciated!!

Halle found herself standing in front of Gringotts, wondering why in Merlin's pants she had been summoned. Walking through the doors, she had a sudden urge to leave and tell Dumbledore that the Goblin's had tried to contact her. She felt a tugging sensation in her gut and knew he would be furious if he found out she was here. _That’s a curious thought_ , she mused to herself. Walking up to a teller that was vacant, she looked up at the Goblin and patiently waited until he had noticed her. "How may I help you today?" The Goblin asked the young witch. He of course knew who she was. Every living being pretty much did. She bit her lip nervously and pulled a letter out of her pocket. " I received a letter saying I needed to meet with Gragnorak, the head Goblin? I was wondering if he was available now and if not, could I set up an appointment?" Halle informed the Goblin in front of her. He nodded and summoned a page. "Gragnor will escort you to Gragnorak's office Miss Potter." Halle bowed slightly and smiled. "May the gold flow ever in your favor." She said softly before following Gragnor through a door to their left and down a long stretch of hallway.  
  


They stopped in front of a heavy oak door and Gragnor knocked three times before they heard a gruff voice telling them to enter. "Thank you Gragnor. You may return to your duties." The goblin behind the desk said. The Goblin that had escorted her nodded and bowed, leaving the room. Halle bowed slightly to the Goblin sitting in a golden chair, wearing a fancy blood red suit. "May the gold flow ever in your favor." She said politely. "May your enemies fall before your sword, Miss Potter. I am Gragnorak, King of the Goblin Nation. May I ask why you haven't responded to any of our summons since last year?" He asked, slightly angry with everything they had discovered, fingers pressed together on the desk in front of him. "I honestly haven’t received any sort of summons or letter before this one. I'm sure the only reason I got this letter is because it was delivered by my owl Hedwig and she found me hiding in the forest by my family's home. Most summers, I am cut off from the Magical world. I live with my muggle family. " she explained to the goblin politely, wondering what was so urgent that it would upset the King of Goblins. Gragnorak had figured as much and was furious that he had been correct.

"May I suggest an inheritance test Miss Potter? It may answer questions we both have and may shed some light on things no one knew." He suggested to the young witch in front of him. "What would be needed for this test? Also, what are some examples of things that may show up if I may ask?" Halle inquired softly. Gragnorak was impressed that she didn’t fool heartedly rush into the test, most stories he had heard suggested otherwise. "It will require three drops of blood onto an enchanted piece of parchment. Your name, birthdate, blood status and family will be listed. As will any God parents, soul mates, familiars and any other bonds. Any blocks, spells, and potions as well as any titles you may inherit." He explained thoroughly to the witch. Halle considered it. Honestly, she did have some questions and it never hurt to know her family. "Let’s do it." she agreed. Reaching into a drawer on his desk, Gragnorak pulled out a parchment, a very sharp dagger, and a quill. He sat them in front of Halle and sat back in his chair. Halle picked up the dagger, pressing the tip against her middle finger, watching the blood well up. Carefully dropping three drops onto the parchment, she gently sat the dagger down and gasped as she felt her finger knit itself shut. They watched as the parchment filled out.  
  
  


****

**_Inheritance Test:_**  
  
 **Name:** Halle Jaimie Potter  
  
 **Birthday:** July 31st, 1980  
  
 **Parents:** James Charlus Potter (deceased)  
  
Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (deceased)  
  
 **Godparents:** Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy  
  
 **Soulmates** (Bond 100% blocked AD): Sirius Orion Black (falsely imprisoned) Remus John Lupin, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley  
  
 **Magical Guardian:** Albus Dumbledore (illegally appointed)  
  
 **Blocks:** Photographic Memory (100% blocked AD) Wandless Magic (100% blocked AD, 60% broken) Core Magic (85% blocked AD) Natural Legilmens (100% blocked AD) Natural Occlumency (100% blocked AD) Parseltongue (100% blocked AD 25% broken) Parselmagic (100% blocked AD) Metamorphic abilities (100% blocked AD) LeFaye magic (100% blocked AD)  
  
 **Familiar Bond:** 100% blocked AD (50% broken Hedwig the owl)  
  
 **Spells And Potions:**  
  
 **Loyalty potions:** keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Molly Weasley, the Light side, The Order of Phoenix  
  
Reckless potion, depression enhancing potion, savior complex potion.  
  
 **Love Potion:** keyed to Ronald Weasley (canceled by Soul bound)  
  
 **Compulsions:** hatred towards Slytherins, Malfoys, Snape, all Death Eaters, poly relationships, Voldemort  
  
 **Horcrux:** Tom Riddle (made oct. 31s '81)  
  
 **Titles:** Potter (paternal Heiress) Peverell (paternal Heiress) Slytherin (Heiress by conquest) Gryffindor (paternal Heiress) Hufflepuff (maternal Heiress) LeFaye (maternal Heiress) Mistress of Death ( Chosen by Death)

Halle was utterly livid. The Headmaster, the man literally everyone trusted, had the audacity to meddle with her whole life. She was curious as to why she had four soulmates and why in the name of Merlin were the Malfoys' her godparents? "So, can I take my Ladyships, or must I wait until I'm 17? Also, is there a way to remove all these blocks and such from my person? And, if I may also inquire into what the bloody hell a Horcrux is, that'd be lovely." Halle said, fuming. Gragnorak was impressed the young lady had stayed so calm. "Well, that brings us back to the original reason you were summoned to the bank today. When you participated in the Triwizard Tournament, you became emancipated. If you are wanting to do the cleanse, I would suggest doing that before claiming your titles. As for the Horcrux, that is a nasty bit of wizarding Soul Magic. To create a Horcrux, one must perform a ritual and then murder an innocent. It tears the soul into parts, and then the soul shard is placed in a container of sorts. Its very nasty business." He explained.

"We can remove everything, including the leech. It will be a very painful process. There is also the matter of your parents' Will. They were sealed by your magical guardian the day after your parent's were murdered. You can view it and then decide if you want a public viewing after the cleansing." Gragnorak told the young witch. Halle was processing everything she had just learned. She nodded her head before a thought came to her. " Is there a way to check the withdrawals and such from my vaults? And retrieve anything that has been taken or sold? I am willing to pay whatever prices necessary to do that. Also, I can guarantee I have never authorized anything, seeing as I didn’t know anything about any vaults or any titles?" She inquired. The Goblin in front of her grinned evilly, knowing the Nation would profit and feeling protective of the small witch in front of him. "We can. Whenever you are ready Miss Potter, I shall take you to the hospital ward. My mate, the Head Healer, will be one of the Goblins assisting in the cleanse." He explained, leading the witch out of his office and down the hall. A female goblin opened the door that Gragnorak had just knocked on. She had deep blue robes on and had red hair on the top of her head. "Mate, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked the Goblin King, inspecting Halle from head to toe. "So small. You must be what, ten years old?" She asked softly. Halle looked offended and Gragnorak chuckled. "Miss Potter, this is my mate and the Head Healer, Thornatra. Miss Potter requires a full magical and spiritual cleanse. She is housing many nasty things. She will also need a medical scan beforehand. " he told his mate, passing over Halle's inheritance test.

Thornatra's eyes quickly scanned the paper, hissing as she finished. "She should have been brought to us immediately! This could have been a less painful process, but no the old goat must play hero. I am so sick of that arrogant old man and his meddling. " Thornatra swore, continuing in the Goblin language. Halle raised her eyebrow slightly at the Goblins rant, amused that others could see through the old man's illusions. "Follow me young lady." she was ordered. She turned to follow the female goblin before turning quickly and calling over her shoulder, "Gragnorak, could you investigate Lord Black's imprisonment? He never received a trial and I have memories proving his innocence." The Goblin King turned from the open door and nodded before heading out to cause all sorts of problems. Thornatra cleared her throat and Halle gulped, rushing to the bed the Healer was pointing at. "I'm going to run a diagnostic spell. What it is going to do is give me a full medical history. Every injury, every menstrual cycle, all sexual partners. This test is evasive, but it needs to be done so you can go to this cleanse fully healed. Everything we find is confidential. The only other being I would say anything to would be my Mate, and that is simply because he is my Mate and my King." Thornatra explained to the girl before drawing out her wand and waving it over the girl. Thornatra laughed when she saw the shocked expression on Halle's face. "We do not have personal wands Miss Potter, but we do have Ward Wands. My powers are stronger than a mere wand could handle anyways." She explained, knowing what the wizards taught their children. Halle nodded. " They told us in school the Goblins had been stripped of everything but their most basic magics. I've always thought it was a load seeing as Goblins protect our money. You lot are more powerful than most wizard kind gives you credit for. " Halle said respectfully. She had always though Wizard kind acted too entitled. Thornatra was impressed but it quickly turned to fury when she glanced at the parchment that had been slowly appearing. "Excuse me a moment Miss Potter." Thornatra said pleasantly, heading towards an office area where Halle could see more Healers.


End file.
